


Only A Mission

by PeculiarKami



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Mission Fic, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeculiarKami/pseuds/PeculiarKami
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke returns to Konoha only to be leaving again. This time Sarada’s will to know why he leaves so much takes her far away from the Uchiha home. She finds her father but what she sees causes her to shutter, another woman? Just when things seem to be at their climax, her life is now in danger.





	Only A Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in plans for a One-Shot but with feedback I’ve gotten so far it may become chapters, this is my first post on this site so give me your feedback as well on ending it here or furthering it and I’ll decide!

Within the Uchiha family home Sakura is preparing dinner for herself and Sarada.

Sarada walks into the kitchen slowly, the first thing she notices is the usual two place sets are raised to three. “Mom…is Papa coming home tonight?!” The normal mellowed voice of hers now filled with joy and happiness, the last time she saw her father was him courageously leaping in front of her to stop an oncoming attack on a mission with team Konohamaru; but just like that he was gone again.

“Yes Sarada, Sasuke-Kun should be returning to the village for a few hours to report his newest findings to Lord Seventh. He said he would try to stop by before leaving the village again.” She gave a gentle smile to try and soothe all the thoughts that must have arose in her young daughter’s head, yet she knew Sarada could see through it all. It was obvious, she missed Sasuke just as much as Sarada.

Sarada’s precious smile slowly faded as she heard her mother speak, he was going to be gone again with only hours to spend with them. “ Why doesn’t he care about us Mama? Are we not important to him?!” Her eyes slowly began to fill with water but she quickly wiped them away; she had to be strong, for her mother, for Konoha, and for herself.

“I’m home.”

Sakura dropped the food she was holding as she heard a voice that had seemed to be forgotten but as it pierced her eardrums she couldn’t help but smile, he was here, Sasuke was home. “About time Sasuke-Kun, I was beginning to think you’d forgotten your promise, how was-“ before she could finish he cut her off and spoke as he looked directly at Sarada.

“You are my daughter, you are and will always be important to me.” He spoke calmly, softly to her as though his words would serenade her thought.

Sarada looked at him a long time without speaking a word and finally worked up the nerve to utter a simple phrase that made Sasuke smile. “And you’re important to us Papa.” 

With that they sat down and began to eat, when dinner was done Sakura led Sarada to bed and thought she would remain there so she went back to the living room where Sasuke stood next to the front door preparing his gear for his next mission of which he would begin within the hour. 

“She misses you, we both do.” Sakura spoke softly as she placed her hand onto Sasuke’s shoulder.

Sasuke looked over to her and nodded, assuring Sakura that he heard her then he spoke. “I’ll be leaving soon, I won’t be back until after I handle this and bring back vital intel.” He placed his sword over his shoulder then followed with his black robe that had become signature for him now.

Sakura looked with slight sorrow showing in her eyes as she’d have to part with the love of her life once more after such a short time as he went back off to protect the village against unknown perils. Her voice cracked slightly as she readjusted herself. “O-Okay Sasuke-Kun, I know you will succeed.” She smiled intensely as she looked upon his visible eye.

“Of course.” He said as he opened the door and stepped one foot out of it.

“PAPA!” 

The loud sound of rushing footsteps came from behind the Shadow Hokage as something grasped around him, he looked down and saw his daughter, her face filled with tears. He kneeled down and looked her in the eyes before he spoke. “We are Shinobi, we live our lives to protect that what we hold dear, I must do everything in my power to assure a future of which the path of true peace is still obtainable for you. “ With that he simply smiled slightly and placed two fingers on her forehead as his cherished older brother once did to him.

“Papa….” She spoke softly this time in admiration as he rose and began his journey away from the village.

Hours went by and the Uchiha household fell silent as Sakura and Sarada had went to sleep, or so it seemed. 

Sarada laid awake in bed thinking of her father and his words to her. She had to see what was so important that it kept him away. She silently gathered a few things she would need and snuck out of her window and off into the same direction Sasuke had taken only a few hours before.

After hours of roaming Sarada finally reached the outskirts of Konoha and was off to trail her father.

Sasuke regroups in the outer parts of a small nation East of Konoha and as morning arises he goes into the village to speak to Intel Specialists there. As he arrives he sees the Intel Specialist and they begin to converse, to no knowledge of them both they are being watched by an unexpected individual, Sarada.

“There are a few things we must go over before I give it to you Shadow Hokage.” The Intel Specialist smirks at Sasuke as she crosses her legs and looks directly into his visible right eye.

His right eye begins to luminate a crimson red pigment which formulates into his base sharingan. “I have no interest in going over any finite details with you, nor do I wish to play trivial games.” His voice flowed smooth yet aggressive; he spoke his next words with no emotion attached. “Get in my way again and I won’t hesitate to kill you regardless of alliances made with the Seventh Hokage.” 

The Intel Specialist only slowly bit her bottom lip seductively and chuckled a bit before speaking. “That’s why I’m quite fond of you, Uchiha Sasuke. No matter how much someone shows interest in you, you somehow manage to…persuade them to show you more.” She moved one of her legs on top off the raven haired Uchiha and began to blush in his sights.

From the shadows of the nearby woods Sarada screams as she was caught off guard by a stranger while focusing on Sasuke and the strange lady. They both hear her scream and look in that direction.

“Well it appears one of my bodyguards have found an eavesdropper.” She chuckles and looked back towards Sasuke’s position of which he had already vanished.

Sarada kicks and tries to free herself from the big man who has her grasped. “Let me go!!”

He laughs at her futile attempts to be freed from his grasps. “Hahahahaha!!! This’ll teach you for minding someone else’s business!! You’re going to get-“

Before he could finish his statement a sharp pain jolted through his body resonating from his free arm which he looked down and saw laying on the ground. Sasuke quickly grabs Sarada from his grasps and in his arm as his hand still holds his now blood drenched Katana. 

“AGGHHHHHHH!!!! MY ARMMMMM!!!” The man yelled in plea of his suffering.

“Don’t you ever lay a hand on someone from Konoha, even more so, my child.” He rose from his landed position and placed Sarada behind him as he looked towards the frantic man and the female Intel Specialist who had now arrived.

“My my my, you just don’t know much about manners now do you Shadow Hokage? These meetings are supposed to be between Intel personnel only and yet you had a spy with you I see?” She laughed mockingly as she knew this wasn’t true but could be used against Konoha in future interactions. “Plus you hurt one of my bodyguards as well? This doesn’t look too good for the representation of Konoha, but since I’m in such a good mood…how about we try this again later once you have even more Intel to exchange since we were inconvenienced.” 

“Don’t be so full of yourself, your Intel isn’t that important that I would stain the honor of Konoha, the Uchiha name, or my daughter’s safety. We will be just fine without it.” His normal sharingan gaze has now been enhanced as he closed his eye and slowly opened it once more revealing his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

“No need for all of that Shadow Hokage, we know our power is no match for yours. You should be weary though, things happen to even the mightiest of Shinobi.” She looked towards her bodyguard and spoke. “Come! And pick yourself up! We are leaving!”

The bodyguard reached down and picked up his own severed arm and looked up at Sasuke with anger in his heart and stress in his voice. “Until next time Uchiha Sasuke! I won’t forget this!”

“You wouldn’t have learned your lesson if you did.” Replied Sasuke as he watched them vanish and waited until he no longer sensed their chakra to turn his attention to Sarada.

“Papa…I-“ she tried to finish her sentence but looked up into his eye and saw disappointment for the first time in her life and froze.

“You jeopardized everything, for a selfish desire Sarada; have you learned nothing yet?” He looked into her tear filled eyes with ever so slight pain within his own. 

“WHO WAS THAT WOMAN PAPA?! AND WHY WAS SHE TOUCHING YOU?! IS SHE WHY WE CAN’T BE A FAMILY?!” Sarada screamed at the top of her lungs now more angry than sad at the thought of her father choosing another woman over her mother and self.

Sasuke looked at Sarada and without saying another word began the trip back to Konoha. Not speaking the whole time to Sarada’s repeated questioning of who that mysterious woman was and why she felt so affectionate towards him. As they get back home,Sakura meets them and shows her concern for Sarada’s absence and is informed by Sarada everything from her perspective. Sasuke says nothing.

“I see” said Sakura. “It’s okay Sarada, your father was doing his job and luckily you weren’t hurt, did you think of how he must have felt to know he was almost the cause of your injury?”

Sarada sat for a moment and looked over to Sasuke who was writing out the details of the incident and simply looked back to the ground now ashamed. She looked back up and there he was, her father right in front of her.

“I’m surprised you found me so quickly, continue your training and you’ll become a fine Kunoichi, then one day I’ll take you on a mission with me.”

Sarada smiled widely. “Okay Papa!” Then she rose and walked into her room.

With that he turned to Sakura and as he was about to speak she said something first. “So, Sasuke-Kun….who was the woman?”

He saw the worry in her eyes and felt he must reassure her. “It was only a mission, now I’ve got to go inform Naruto what happened and plan our next move.”

Sakura smiled and walked closer to him as he opened his arm out and wrapped her in his warm embrace before shockingly kissing her directly on the lips which made her cheeks turn bloodshot.

“I’ll be back tonight.” Said the Shadow Hokage as he left out the door which is a sight she has grown accustomed to yet this time didn’t feel too bad.

“Okay, my husband.”

With that the Uchiha Household fell quiet once more as it does oh so often.


End file.
